


Fragments - #2 : « Remords, sentiment inconnu » (1x06)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charming Psychopath, Drabble, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter était une oreille attentive pour un Jack Crawford éploré, et qui ne se doutait d'absolument rien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Attendez-vous à voir arriver pleiiiin de textes au fur et à mesure de ma progression dans la série... et probablement après l'avoir finie, aussi x') Mais en attendant, comme je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments d'une Fannibale accomplie (série non terminée), je vous présente encore mes excuses si vous trouvez potentiellement des choses qui ne vont pas :D

Il n'y avait aucun sentiment en lui alors que Jack ressassait la personne qu'avait été Miriam Lass de son vivant. Hannibal n'avait tout simplement aucun remords de l'avoir tuée.

Pourquoi en aurait-il éprouvé ? La jeune femme s'était simplement retrouvée au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, sur le point de découvrir que le docteur Lecter se trouvait en réalité derrière une série de meurtres atroces.

Hannibal n'avait fait que ce qui avait été nécessaire pour couvrir ses traces. Aucune passion, aucun regret, son geste avait été effectué avec un calme et un détachement presque clinique.

Miriam Lass avait été « une jeune femme courageuse », mais Hannibal Lecter avait été au final plus fort qu'elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Non... je ne suis pas DU TOUT en train de tomber sous le charme du cannibale psychopathe... U_U' xD (… Ça me changera peut-être les idées en chassant mes Seigneurs Sith habituels ^_^')


End file.
